deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Out the Blood
"Getting Out the Blood" is the 12th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Marisol puts herself in harm's way as she digs deeper into Flora's murder. Peri goes through great lengths to get Rosie to forgive her. Carmen rekindles her relationship with Sam after seeing how lonely Alejandro is, despite his fame. Zoila continues to disapprove of Genevieve and Philippe's relationship. Remi makes a major decision, putting Valentina in a difficult position. Plot Carmen is having lunch with Marisol and Rosie who proceed to discuss her love life due to the fact that there's a man who's been staring at her a few tables over. His name is Zach Fowler and he works for a trashy internet site; he has heard the rumor that Alejandro Rubio is gay and would like for Carmen to confirm it. Of course she tries running away, but then he offers her up to $10,000 to tell the truth, and the maid actually starts to consider it. She tries talking to Alejandro about coming out, but he remains insistent that it would devastate his career, which he always puts first. He says that Carmen is like him in that respect - for she needs success more than love - and that's how he knows she's going to make it. This strikes a cord with Carmen, who proceeds to summon Sam to the house. As it turns out, he's been training to be an agent so that he can sign with her and make her a star, but she is forced to tell him that she doesn't care about being a famous singer anymore because all that she needs to be happy... is him. He is over the moon with this news and asks her to move in with him; she accepts, and they spend the night together. In the morning, Alejandro congratulates them on getting back together and ends up hugging Sam. Unfortunately, they are both in their underwear and it appears to the untrained observer - and Zach Fowler's camera - that they are lovers. Carmen spots Zach and Alejandro and Sam try their best to stop him from getting away with the photos. It's no use though; the photos are leaked online and Alejandro is devastated. His publicists believe that the only way to cover this up is by getting Alejandro married to someone, and fast. Knowing that this person has to be discrete, and hot, Alejandro says that he knows just the girl... Evelyn notices that Adrian is having an erotic dream and wakes him up just as he's fantasizing about himself and Flora dancing together. His wife would like for the two of them to make love, but Adrian refuses, and when Evelyn hears who he was dreaming about she states how glad she is that the whore maid is dead. She later meets with Genevieve Delatour, who's recently gotten back together with Philippe and would like to host their engagement party at the Powell mansion, for she feels it would be too awkward in her own home with there being so much tension. Evelyn reluctantly agrees to host the party before going on to ask about her friend's sex life, wondering if the passion is still there or if things are merely comfortable. Genevieve explains that Philippe is insatiable, making Evelyn very jealous, and soon she starts working on dividing her and her husband's assets. Adrian grows confused as to what she's doing, and she reveals that she plans on divorcing him because she has come to realize that there is someone out there who will treat her with the respect and the desire that she deserves, and she is going to find this wonderful person before her breasts get any lower. Adrian tries convincing her to stay by admitting that he does indeed love her, it's just that he doesn't want to touch her. Evelyn makes clear that him saying that just cost him half his net worth. Zoila is visited by Rosie and Marisol and told about Carmen's predicament with the reporter. She believes that a maid should never reveal her employer's secrets and says that she has way worse stuff on the Delatours. The other maids are curious and Zoila tells them about how Remi attacked Philippe the other night, and then he whispered something mysterious in his ear. Marisol finds this particularly interesting, learning who Philippe is from a photograph, and soon the man himself is approached by the son that punched him. Remi knows that Philippe raped Flora and thinks that he might have killed her too, but Philippe assures him otherwise, convincing him that her death was a mere coincidence. When Remi asks him about the rape, Philippe explains that Flora was a whore... and whores can't say "no". This whole ordeal makes Remi want to do something better with his life, and so he applies to be a part of a program that helps sick people in Africa, having a year of pre-med. He tells Valentina and asks her to come with him; she accepts and proceeds to tell her mother. Zoila forbids her daughter from leaving her hopes and dreams behind while she chases after a boy, but Valentina isn't asking her permission, merely telling her what her decision is. Unable to allow this, Zoila goes to Remi and convinces him to copy out a note she wrote for Valentina explaining why he left for Africa without her and why he had to go without saying goodbye. Remi fears that, if he does this, Valentina will hate him, but Zoila points out that Valentina will learn the truth eventually and then she'll be the one that she hates. Rosie greets Spence home following her declaration that she'd like him to leave his wife, and she is shocked when he gets down on one knee and proposes. She eventually agrees to marry him and wears the engagement ring on a chain on her neck so that Peri doesn't see, and then Peri returns home under the impression that the news she has with her is so great that Rosie is going to want to give her a hug. Rosie doubts it, but then Peri reveals that she plans on using her studio's private jet to go to Mexico and bring Miguel to America. Indeed, Rosie hugs her, overjoyed at the news, but then she clutches the chain on which her engagement ring hangs, feeling regretful. Spence learns of what Peri is planning to do and tries convincing Rosie that this one act of kindness on her part does not mean that they can't still be together; however, Rosie apparently disagrees, for she simply hands him back the engagement ring, crying. As Peri packs, Spence tries convincing her to wait a few months so that they can do this legally, but she refuses to let him get involved, wanting to be the one who gets all the glory. Later, Rosie is eagerly awaiting the arrival of her son as Spence tries once more to convince her to be with him, but she is firm in her belief that she cannot repay Peri's kindness with betrayal, even if to be with someone she loves. Peri then arrives with Miguel in tow and he and Rosie share a joyous reunion. Things get a little less joyous, though, when Peri reveals that Spence wanted to wait before bringing Miguel to the States, and Rosie is distraught with him. Marisol, now believing that Philippe Delatour was the one to murder Flora Hernandez, tries asking Taylor and bunch of questions about her husband's client. Finding this suspicious, Taylor calls Michael and tells him about what Marisol was asking, leading him to go to Philippe and warn him. He wonders if perhaps Marisol can be bought off, but Philippe has other ideas, going to a hitman named Al along with a photograph of Marisol; he explains that Marisol is trying to hurt him, and so he pays Al to "take care" of her. When Al asks if he'll need a gun, Philippe replies that he's afraid so. Meanwhile, Michael does some digging and learns the truth of who his maid really is: she's the mother of the boy who was arrested, meaning she cannot be bought off. Philippe doesn't care though, simply telling Michael to relax because he's already sorted out the problem. Michael fears that his client may have done something stupid and proceeds to rush home so that he can get Marisol out of the house, worried for her safety. When Taylor wakes up from a nap, she finds her maid packing her bags and, as Marisol moves her things out front where her cab is waiting (with Al waiting in a tree, trying to get a clear shot of her), Michael explains to his wife who Marisol is. Taylor doesn't care that Marisol lied to them so long as she was honest about being her friend, which she was. She wants to protect the undercover maid and have her stay, but Michael believes leaving to be the best thing for her. However, Marisol says that, no matter what, she will find out who killed Flora, and Taylor decides that it's settled - she's staying. As such, she heads out front to grab her maid's bags... and then she's shot in the stomach by Al, who mistakes her for the woman he's supposed to be targeting. Michael discovers his wife bleeding out and begs for her safety as Marisol rushes indoors to call 911. Trivia *Some of the promotional images for this episode that were released by Lifetime's official website actually take place in "Totally Clean". *Guest star Jeremy Glazer (Zach Fowler) portrayed the role of Geoffrey Mathers, an employee of Carlos Solis' who attempts to steal one of his biggest clients, in the episode "Suspicion Song" of Desperate Housewives. Meanwhile, costar Ron Roggé (Al) portrayed the role of a middle-aged man in the third season episode "Liaisons". Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x12 (Getting Out the Blood) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 112 01.png Promo 112 02.png Promo 112 03.png Promo 112 04.png Promo 112 05.png Promo 112 06.png Promo 112 07.png Promo 112 08.png Promo 112 09.png Promo 112 10.png Promo 112 11.png Promo 112 12.png Promo 112 13.png Promo 112 14.png Promo 112 15.png Promo 112 16.png Promo 112 17.png Promo 112 18.png Promo 112 19.png Promo 112 20.png Promo 112 21.png Promo 112 22.png Promo 112 23.png Promo 112 24.png Promo 112 25.png Promo 112 26.png Promo 112 27.png Promo 112 28.png Promo 112 29.png Promo 112 30.png Promo 112 31.png Promo 112 32.png Promo 112 33.png BTS 112 01.png BTS 112 02.png BTS 112 03.png BTS 112 04.png BTS 112 05.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Featured Articles